The present invention relates to apparatus for dispensing liquids. It is particularly applicable for example in admitting of detergent into dishwashers.
In some appliances such as domestic dishwashing machines, it is usual for the user to place the detergent in granulated form in a mechanical dispenser which is mounted on the door of the dishwasher. The detergent is a highly reactive substance and there exists a need for improving the dispensing of the detergent into the machine. In particular it is desirable that a bulk dispenser can be used which will minimize the exposure of the user to the detergent. The dispenser should also dispense the correct quantity of detergent into the machine when required. Dishwashing detergent can be made in liquid form but it tends to be subject to separation or breaking down when exposed to air or excessive temperatures.
The object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus which can simply and effectively dispense liquid agents in an appliance.
It is also an object to provide a novel container for detergent.